


Lip-balm addictions and love confessions.

by LilyoseLRC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Good Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar is a Softie, M/M, Only a little bit of angst though, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyoseLRC/pseuds/LilyoseLRC
Summary: Liam has a small (large) lip-balm addiction. His boyfriend, Theo has no idea about this. Cue an awkward Liam and an in-love Theo.





	Lip-balm addictions and love confessions.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this quick fic I thought up after applying way to much raspberry lip-balm, lol.

Applying lip-balm was a constant for Liam. This, well.. addiction began a few months prior, on a casual Sunday. 

Liam had decided to take a stroll throughout the numerous shops in Beacon Hill’s city centre, whilst Theo did whatever Theo does in the public bathrooms. Mindlessly, he wandered into the local Bath and Body Works: definitely earning him a few weird looks from the old women inside the shop. His werewolf-nose felt slightly overwhelmed by the mixed aromas coming from the mass amount of products in the store, but his enhanced vision caught sight of something, a lip balm. His lips had been pretty chapped recently due to the increasingly cold weather. 

So, he left the shop with a small bag tucked into his backpack, only to be greeted by the sight of his boyfriend running up the street looking lost. 

“Theo?” Liam met the chimera just in time for their arms to collide. 

“Oh my god,” Theo panted still gripping Liam’s arms, “I thought you’d left without me, I looked literally every- wait, why were you in Bath and Body Works?” 

Liam laughed before pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek, “doesn’t matter, let’s head back home...in fact I’m pretty sure my parents are working late tonight.” 

Liam hoped Theo had gotten the message. 

Theo smirked, raising an eyebrow, “well, I guess that means we should have a very loud..” 

Liam nodded, eyes widening as Theo advanced closer. 

Theo smirked again and whispered, “game of Fortnite.” 

Then he winked, pressed a kiss to Liam’s lips and ran towards the car park. Liam was left dumbfounded in the middle of the street. 

—————————

After a few secret shopping trips and late-night amazon hunts, Liam had acquired a pretty impressive lip-balm collection. So much that, the small box beneath his bed was beginning to overflow. The people around him were beginning to catch on as well. On numerous occasions, Theo had made comments on how good his lips tasted. Liam always brushes off such comments by kissing his boyfriend’s neck, the subject immediately forgotten. 

It’s not that Liam didn’t want his boyfriend to know about the large range of vanilla flavoured lip-balms he currently owns. He would love for Theo to help him pick out his next lip-balm as they walked through a shop. Liam just didn’t really want the possibility of Theo making fun of him to happen. 

The big bad chimera of death with a boyfriend who worried about which flavour of lip-balm he should apply in a morning? Not cool.

This was getting out of hand, he was acting like he’d gotten a girl pregnant for goodness sake! All he had to do was tell Theo. As this thought ran through his mind his boyfriend entered the room. 

“Hey Li,” he grinned; placing his jacket onto the bed, “how have you been since I last saw you...fourty minutes ago?” 

Liam gulped, should he say it? 

As he opened his mouth, his awkward mind had other plans. 

“I got a girl pregnant.” 

A long pause filled the room as Theo stilled. Liam wanted to leap out of his window right there and then. But, before he could, a small, but strong, wave of hurt and confusion filled his nose. Though it was quickly covered. 

“W-what?” 

Theo turned to look at Liam, his eyes were full of tears and his mouth opened and closed, as if he didn’t know what to say. 

Thankfully, Liam’s mind woke up from it’s awfully-timed sleep and he jumped back into action, well kind of. 

“Wait no! Forget I said that I-“ 

“What the fuck Liam?” Theo growled as tears rolled down his cheeks, Liam wanted nothing more than to reach forward and wipe them away, “you just told me that..you got a girl pregnant..and you expect me to just forget that?” 

Theo began to pull on his jacket as he sped towards the doorway. 

“Theo, wait!” Theo stopped, wiping a few tears away before turning towards Liam, “I didn’t mean to say that okay? I didn’t actually get a girl pregnant.” 

Theo just looked confused now, the hurt slowly leaving his features. 

“Fuck, Theo I-“ Liam began, “I haven’t been with anyone but you in a long time, even before we started dating. But I wanted to tell you something and it’s kind of embarrassing and doesn’t even relate to anything to do with pregnancy or sex I-“ 

Liam’s rambling was halted by Theo’s lips being placed upon his, causing him to stumble back slightly, though their lips stayed intact. 

Theo leaned back, a small smile gracing his features. 

“You are such a beautiful fucking idiot.” 

Liam laughed in response, wrapping his arms around Theo’s waist and leaning against his chest. They stayed like that for a few moments. 

“I’m so sorry for making you cry.” Liam whispered, Theo’s t-shirt muffling his words slightly. 

“It’s fine, I guess it makes up for all the times I didn’t cry at movies you claimed to be heartbreaking and life-ruining.” 

Liam snorted, tightening the arms wound around Theo’s waist. 

“Wait, Liam?” Liam nodded against Theo’s chest in response, “so..what actually did you want to tell me?” 

Liam sighed and retrieved the box from under his bed.

“This is going to sound so stupid now,” Liam opened up the box, “but I may or may not have quite a large lip-balm addiction?” 

Theo stared at his boyfriend in awe for a few moments before grinning,

“Did you think I would make fun of you?” Liam nodded, a sheepish look covered his face, “oh my god, I love you so much.” 

Liam gasped. In the many months they had been dating, such words were yet to be said. Liam had been in love with Theo for forever, he just thought Theo hadn’t been ready.

The stupid lip-balms were forgotten as Liam pressed a bruising kiss to Theo’s lips. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment on what you think. :)


End file.
